evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Trent McNumara
'Trent McNumara' D. O. B: '''9th June 1999 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: 'Odessa, Texas '''Occupation: '''Student 'Personality Trent is probably best described a gifted, which in high school terms actually accounts as nerd, geek and different, all of which seem to be very good reasons to make his life difficult. Because of this he is quiet a shy young man who has only a few friends. He is a natural victim for the popular crowd and as such he is happier in the shadows of others. His mind finds academic work easy, and understand computers to the extent that adults often come to him to fix problems they cannot understand. He possesses an honest nature and a dependable spirit that despite the less than kind attention of his peers can still see the good in people. His word is gold, he can be relied upon to speak the truth and if he agrees to do something you can rest easy in the fact that it will be done. He can often come across as being bored in class as he finds the curriculum of public schools too easy to be a challenge, a fact that shows in his effortless attaining of the honour roll. However any attempt to get him involved in any form of athletic pursuit has thus far utterly failed. This is only partially due to his physical limitations and much more to do with the only interactions he has had with the "jocks". As often as not it is these types that decide to make him their victim, only leaving him in peace around the time of a big game they might not be able to play in unless their schoolwork is to a suitable standard, and then he is only left alone if he does their homework. It is for this reason that he likes the sports season, as not only does he get some peace, but completing the football teams homework as well as his own challenges his mind like no other point in the academic year! 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Nadine McNumara - Mother *Clint McNumara - Father (Estranged) *Felicity McNumara - Sister 'Significant People:' *Zheng Jie - Friend 'Story so Far:' Trent is the eldest of two children born to what was never an ideal marriage. His father was a drunk and abusive man who squandered what money his mother brought home to fuel his habit. Trent has only vague recollections of this time, for he was only in the first grade when his sister was born and his mother left her husband. It was this that brought the small family unit to Texas, away from the the man that had no small hand in making Trent the natural victim he is today. His father it seems could never be bothered to muster the energy to come after them, and without that dark shadow looming over them Trent's natural academic talent began to show. His reading and writing age progressed in leaps and bounds, he applied himself to school, drinking in knowledge like his father beer booze. During his Elementary School years Trent still preferred his own company, not really joining in with the games of the other children, and it was during this time that his Asthma developed, during a gym lesson he collapsed in his battle to breath. He was rushed to hospital where he was diagnoised, and since that day the affliction has made physical activity very difficult for him. As he entered the sixth grade two things happened in Trent's life. Firstly his mother qualified as a teacher, a life long dream of hers, and the increased income from her new job allowed her to buy the family a computer, which Trent took to with aplomb, his keen mind discovering ways of doing things that baffled his mother. Secondly, his academic gifts were recognisied and he won a scholarship to a top ranking private school. All set for a new school and a curriculum that might challenge and engage his mind Trent was soon to be disappointed. For reasons nobody explained the scholarship fund was discovered to be empty before it was able to pay Trent's tuition fees and with no other choice Trent was enrolled once more into a public school. This simple fact would expose him to the "popular crowd" who for some reason took umbrage at his natural talent and chose to make his life difficult. Of course Trent's quite and dependable manner, natural clumsiness and his father's actions in his formative years made him the natural victim. He endured uncomplaining as his mother once did his father's abusive attentions. As he enters the eighth grade this situation has not changed much, although he does have a small band of friends, each a victim in their own right, which makes the social aspect of school at least bearable. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (Civilians)